elemental_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold and Rune Farming
Disclaimer* The following Gold and Rune farming method was designed to be quite flexible and may not be the best possible. but it is quite good. This farming method does not spend any runes to refresh your endurance or refresh any timers. Crash Course What do we spend endurance on? All of the endurance dedicated to this farming will be spent in the expedition tab so for simplicity's sake, let's just show a picture of what the expeditions look like when we have very recently done all relevant activities: To list them: All Dungeons in Expeditions (only ninja guardian and necromancer chests) bottom-right expedition in green plains upper-right expedition in frozen tundra 2 expeditions on southern path in frozen tundra This rewards on average 30 runes 209.520 gold (see below) per 12 hours Analysis The dungeons have 4-hour timers and cost 15 endurance each 2 of the expeditions have 6-hour timers and cost 10 endurance each the last 2 expeditions have 3-hour timers and cost 20 endurance each The Dungeons will always give the same rewards (except for a random tier 6 card), I will assume the shortest possible route will be taken to the dungeon bosses, assuming that means you get from all 3 dungeons: 6 runes 69.840 gold The expeditions are more volatile in their rewards, and there are large luck-factors involved Green Plains Expedition 1500 gold on loss 1 rune on win 5 runes on flawless win Frozen Tundra 6-hour Expedition 2000 gold on loss 2 runes on win 5 runes on flawless win Frozen Tundra 3-hour Expeditions 1000 gold on loss Random Reward on win (can be gold, 1 rune, monster cookie or a random low-tier card) 3 runes on flawless win Reward Calculation The smallest common multiple of the timers are 12 hours, which means if you constantly use the dungeon/expedition as soon as the timers are done, then all timers will be reset simultaneously 12 hours after you began. and over the 12-hour period, the dungeons will be done 3 times, the 6-hour expeditions will be done 2 times, the 3-hour expeditions will be done 4 times. in the worst case scenario where you have worst possible luck, you are rewarded: (6 runes 69840 gold)*3 + (1500 gold)*2 + (2000 gold)*2 = 18 runes 216.520 gold (and a lot of chump cards) in the best case scenario where you have best possible luck, you are rewarded: (6 runes 69840 gold)*3 + (5 runes)*2 + (5 runes)*2 + (3 runes)*4 + (3 runes)*4 = 62 runes 209.520 gold lets assume that on average, each expedition will reward 1 rune (a fair estimate), in that case the average reward will be: (6 runes 69840 gold)*3 + (1 runes)*2 + (1 runes)*2 + (1 runes)*4 + (1 runes)*4 = 30 runes 209.520 gold in theory, this would then give 60 runes 419.040 gold per 24 hours on average, but it is not recommended to play that much. How to maximize your chances for Flawless wins in the expeditions: Lets assume that A, B and C are elements, and A>B>C>A Lets also assume that you will only send monsters with higher power than the highest power among the enemy monsters (i.e: you win the fight unless your monster loses by element) the relevant expeditions will only send certain combinations of monsters (in fact, all expeditions seem to have a set of possible combinations they can send, for example, the 3-hour expeditions will never send AAAABC), these combinations are shown below, together with how you should respond to them to maximize chances of flawless victory and what that chance would be: He sends : You respond : chance for flawless AABBCC : AAABBB : 10% (yes this is maximized chance, the second best is 8.33% (AAABBC), after that is AABBCC, AAAABB and AAAACC with 6.66...%) AAABBC : AAAACC : 20% AAACCB : CCCCAA : 20% AAAABC : AAACCC : 30% If you send monsters blindly then you probably have the best chance if you send AABBCC, but the math gets really complicated when trying to figure out any actual percentages. its probably a very small chance (1-3%). EDIT: Assuming an enemy can send any element with equal probability, the chance for a blind flawless is always the same, regardless of configuration: (2/3)^n , where n is the number of monsters (each monster overpowers its opponent of same element or effective element). For 6 monsters, this is about 8.78%. Since the enemy doesn't seem to draw from all possible configurations, this isn't completely accurate, but it's a decent estimate (at least for AABBCC, which probably has the best chance of a win in case it doesn't get flawless). Endurance Usage Over a 12-hour period, 360 endurance will be regenerated and 335 endurance is spent on doing expeditions and opening chests in dungeons. this means that this schedule is sustainable indefinitely and 25 endurance is free to be used however the player wishes (per 12 hours). more endurance can also be gathered by using the spring of endurance in campaign, if the player wants to do all of the things in this farming method but still want some extra endurance to perhaps open other chests, play offline pvp or play campaign, you can simply do one or both of the 3-hour expeditions blindly by sending AABBCC where all monsters have at least 73 power. note that this substantially reduces your chance of getting a flawless win. choosing to do 1 3-hour expedition blindly unlocks 80 endurance for you to use however you wish (given that you always do it blindly over the 12-hour period), choosing to do both blindly unlocks 160 endurance.